Dardariel
|name= Dardariel |kanji= ダルダリエル |romaji= Darudarieru |alias= One Woman Army (個展軍力, Koten Gunryoku, Lit. "One Woman Exhibits an Army's Power") Skylar Osma (オスマスカイラー , Osuma Sukairā Lit. "Eternal Life of the Divine Protector") |status= Alive |race= |birthdate= February 6 |birthplace= Small Town, Iceberg |gender= Female |age= 28 |blood type= AB |education= Rune Knight Academy |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Electric Cyan |vision= 20/19 |skin tone= Fair |height=ft. |weight=lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Hourglass On Small of Back |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= Holy Knights |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic=Eleventh Hour Blessing Spatial Magic (Requip: The Protector) High Speed |curse= |abilities=Second Origin Activation S-Class Aura |signature skill= Practitioner |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Dardariel (ダルダリエル, Darudarieru) is a powerful knight that is currently serving in the Rune Knights portion of the . A member of the resplendent Holy Knights faction, she earned her way into their ranks by virtue of protecting a isolated frontier town of about 500-1000 people. Though such an act would appear to judge one more on character rather than a contribution to the knights or the council, it was what lie in that village. An artifact of exceptional power, balancing the scales of life and death and capable of bringing the council to its knees. It was responsible for the thriving of these individuals despite the location's remoteness. Though such a fact combined with the item's own legend protected it from prying eyes. Until a dark guild formed knowledge of its existence, bringing a squadron of 400 for the sake of making sure resistance was futile. But Dardariel was responsible for facing them, by herself no less, aided by a unique magic that allowed her to shatter the normal parameters for human beings. Eliminating the entire force single handedly despite their numerical and skill advantage. Thus she earned the epithet One Woman Army. Having wrested control of the artifact from hostile forces, Dardariel began to study the object in order to learn it's secrets. Noting how the object, though balanced on the precept of life and death, had more to do with emotions. As the saying goes, one makes their own luck. And the generally positive vibes of the surrounding amplified its life giving half, created the fertile landscape that provided the isolated settlement with its self-sufficiency. But the darkness of the past battle had also undone some of that good, building upon the people's fear and the hatred of the dark mages to bring death to that piece of the world. Such a weapon was better left in the hands of the council. Yet keeping it as it was too great of a risk. So Dardariel removed it, before breaking the article into pieces, each still holding a portion of the original artifact's power. Placing one section within the village so that it would sustain, she would take the rest to the council, before having them split among the current Rune Knight squads. Noting that their emotions would play a role in directing the tides of their victory. While maintaining a goal of uniting most if not all pieces into its original form should an enemy of immense power rise against the rightful leaders of the Ishgar continent. Appearance The lovely maiden who is also capable of dismantling armies. An intriguing conflict of interest that is only further played upon by the woman's appearance. Adorning her head is a halo of golden blond hair that trails down her shoulders and to her back, coming to rest at the center; two portions parting with the rest to frame Dar's heart shaped face. To contrast is a set of dazzling blue-green eyes, that can the gamut of cobalt and aqua to crushed emeralds and a sage green. Such enchanting peepers prove to be the initial draw of men and women alike as they ring with both authority and humility; a worldly individual with both feet planted on the ground. Who backs up her few words with a convincing action. Conforming to the woman's slender yet lithe body is a simple silver armor, crafted to be form fitting and practical, yet durable in the various situations a person of her station would face. Ending at her waist, the armor meets and a sunset skirt with a red and gold insignia emblazoned on the left side: it is unknown if this is the symbol of Dardariel's noble house. Decorating the front portion is a splash of blue, fashioned into a indecipherable shape that hums with power. Below these two layers are midnight leggings that fit neatly into thigh high boots, matched accordingly with the breastplate. While a laurel wreath crown honed from lightweight steel rests on the top of her head. Many note that Dar wears an impassive yet fierce expression on her face, with a relaxed yet predatory lean to her posture as if waiting for a fool to challenge her. When off-duty, Dardariel has an affinity for simplistic yet functional clothing. While they can be classified as feminine attire, it is noted they aren't meant for flaunting her curves, such an affair being a happy coincidence. Her second attire consists of a knee-length white blouse with a warm coffee brown shawl. Matching the shawl is another set of thigh high boots, designed with practicality in mind, allowing the woman to remain both comfortable and mobile. Occasionally she'll swap out this attire for a set of jeans and a graphic tee, tucking the jeans into the same set of boots while putting her hair in a unfussy high ponytail. It is noted that while in such clothing, Dar possesses a relaxed air about, a smile playing at the corner of her lips while her eyes hold a warmth for the world around her. Personality One who leads from the front. That is perhaps Dardariel's most dominant trait both in battle and outside of it. She is rarely one to sit back and allow others to do the heavy lifting, often believing herself the most capable for the task. In short, Dar is a proactive individual, one that refuses to leave the burden to those not ready to bear its weight. As such, she is prone to helping the less fortunate, whether it is moving goods, giving change, or simply lending an ear to their troubles before acting upon resolving the issue. Most find the most apt description for Dar's temperament is that of a lionheart, wholly devoted to the cause of team and the betterment of the Earth Land and Fiore. In particular, the woman possesses absurd amounts of courage that borders on recklessness, unafraid of facing down scores of mages due to the nature of her specific magic. Despite this, she is adept on observation and is more than capable of recognizing people with talent, ultimately respecting them as a result. It was for this reason that she ultimately recommended Cedar join the ranks of the Holy Knights, recognizing his kind nature and incredible battle prowess as commendable and befitting. Nevertheless, she is shown to have little patience for Cedar's thickness outside of combat, often berating him and telling the young man to shape up and put those smarts on the battlefield to good use in everyday society. It is noted that as a child Dardariel was quite rambunctious, prone to open displays of curiosity and exploration. Her parents in particular knew they were in trouble when she skipped the crawling stage, learning how to walk and then run. In her childhood, Dar was known for wandering, whether her parents knew it or not, making herself a staple as she found all sorts of trouble to get into. Though she would ultimately endear herself to the various owners and shopkeepers in their sleepy inn town. Nevertheless as a child Dar displayed high levels of impatience, was easily definable as a tomboy, and socially witty, leaving the few children around her age at a loss for her smart mouth. To many, she had easily outgrown this village by virtue of her temperament. Of particular the particular role models to the girl was the Rune Knights, a shifting group that captured her travel bug as well as its sole female lieutenant Scarlet Kyros. To the imagination of Dar she had the same plucky attitude and desire for respect. For she wanted the world to know her name, not to just live and die as a member of some forgettable in between. If anything, she desired recognition as one of the best this continent had to offer. Big dreams for a small child, but she had always been a forest thinker. History This tale starts in a sleepy inn town located in the south of Iceberg country. A shopkeeper and her husband welcomed their firstborn child into the world. From the previous nine months they had devised a name that fit the rambunctious child, lively even in the womb. Yet the couple could feel there was something special about this newborn, one that spoke of reverence and a return to the form. They would christen her with the name Skylar Osma, giving the baby girl her mother's maiden surname to reference a family once dominant but now reduced. Nevertheless Skylar was ignorant to these overarching details, content to explore her existent world and excited to uncover its inhabitants. She was a mainstay around the village, running with her parents attempting to grab her from behind. But Sky was a speedy one already, evading as she giggled before ducking into a nearby store. Such a scene became commonplace, leading to goodnatured chuckles and sympathetic groans as the child avidly explored what the place had to offer her. A pastry from the bakery, some flowers from the florist, her high energy and ready smile coupled with customary cuteness endeared Sky to the townspeople. While relatively isolated in terms of nearby settlements and cities, news always managed to find its way to the small place. Usually by way of its inn, with travelers bringing tales and stories with them. It quickly became Skylar's favorite hangout despite the tavern portion being rife with an adult male population. Though they generally remained respectful of the prized little girl thanks to the watchful eye of the innkeeper and his employees. Here she would learn something that would begin shaping her trajectory in life. A female Rune Knight. The audacity of such a statement shocked the masses, who were accustomed to an all male branch of the magic council. Such a groundbreaking affair made its way through multiple facets of the continent, who noted that not only was the knight female, but was a rather rum fighter. Earning her place as a First Division lieutenant in the 11 Unit. Already prone to grandiose dreams of adventure, the idea of becoming a noteworthy rune knight and critical pillar of the magic council enthralled Skylar, who hoped to emulate this figure. One that continued to make her name known by consistently completing her task as alongside the larger unit/division. Nevertheless, the girl from the little town had found her idol. She wanted to emulate her in every way possible, and more importantly, surpass Scarlet, attempting to reach the upper echelons of the continent's government. But of primary concern was the qualifications for the Rune Knights. Being from a nondescript if pretty inn town would do little for boosting her credentials, and then there was the small matter of paying for it all. While her family was relatively wealthy by her towns standards, Sky was by no means in a position to ask them for help in what could amount to a pipe dream. So the now 9 year old began searching for ways to accumulate jewels in order to finance her education and set the wheels of destiny in motion. Due to her popularity within her home village, such a task proved less difficult than expected. Though the stipulation of hard work remained. But she complied nevertheless, hellbent on making this work. An adventurous spirit setting aside their randomness for greater dedication. Perhaps sensing her daughter was destined to leave this place for bigger and better things, the shopkeeper began setting aside some of her own capital, remembering the way Skylar's eyes would light up when describing Scarlet and the Rune Knight world. Having never seen her child so focused and diligent while remembering the free spirit and prestige of Sky's grandfather, the shopkeeper elected to make this all possible for her one and only. Finally. About 3 years had passed as Skylar methodically built her education fund, balancing work and study so she wouldn't come across as entirely inept when enrolling in the academy. But her parents and the village had a greater surprise in store.... Abilities Magic Attributes Behemoth Magic Power: Massive. Gargantuan. Those are adjectives used to describe Dardariel's magic reservoirs when others encounter her. It is noted to have a smothering quality, tending to suffocate individuals after prolonged exposure, though Dar has learned to control this aspect in order to avoid harming allies, instead directing it enemies. When manifested, it shown to have a rather pronounced effect on the environment, "pushing" other objects out of her way such as water and people for fantastical scenes that boggle the mind of those opposing her. It regards to the former example, some have mistaken her for a master of Water Magic due to the sheer lack of effort shown when moving obstacles from her path. Other observers have noted these effects are magnified when Dardariel is feeling a strong emotion, responding to the knights unconscious call for greater power by seeking to remove those who impede her. Often shaping the force into rudimentary weapons such as leviathan sized spears and swords that remain invisible to then naked eye when in use. Hence the woman has responded by keeping a tight grip on her emotions for the sake of the world & individuals around her. *'S-Class Aura': As the harbinger of the Eleventh Hour, her aura is shown to be multi-colored when exerted, displaying various shades of darks and lights that mix into scenes of virtue and vice, of people rising to the occasion and others falling. The area around her becomes a screen for this projection as it entombs those around her. For allies, they are roused to higher standards, filled with the need to prove their worth and move beyond the limits subscribed to them. For enemies, they soon are baffled by sights of the fallen, a prophetic statement given as Dar's comrades use their higher belief to cut down the momentarily distracted enemies. Dar is shown to have a fine control of this specific attribute, manipulating its size to ensnare a greater or lesser number of opponents. In particular, she can raise and lower its intensity, allowing for greater distraction and more opportunistic openings. Though it is known that this comes at the cost of magic power, the woman has shown a knack for minimizing the taxation by optimizing her usage for this purpose. Nevertheless, it is shown that Dar is willing to make use of it order to give herself and compatriots the time needed to complete their objective, serving as a suitable diversion when necessary. *' ': If possible to conceive, the woman managed to unlock an even larger capital. This natural growth can be likewise attributed to her engrained magic, allowing Dar to forgo the need to find an Arc of Time user. When in activation, it takes her already abnormally high levels of magic power and pushes them into the ranks of Wizard Saint territory. Though Dardariel would be the first to admit that her abilities do not qualify her for such an honor just yet; seeing contemporaries like her squadron's leader and Baraquiel as more adept for such a position. Despite this, she is somewhat emboldened by the comparisons made. If left in a raw form, her presence is shown to be incredible, easily felt for miles around in succinct form of paralyzing pressure, slowing down the opposition as the succumb to the fields of irrationality. Likewise, the offensive and supportive aspects of her magic types are greatly increased, allowing Dar to easily build an elite army from foot soldiers by latching on to their strong points, overwhelming opponents with battalions as easily as she could by herself. In particular, she renders herself invisible to magic enhancements once using her High Speed through this exalted medium, breaking the sound barrier on regular intervals as she plays clean up with those who willingly face their demise. Reinforcing the epithet that served as a part of her recruitment process. Eleventh Hour Blessing Eleventh Hour Blessing (第 11 時間の祝福, Dotanba Shukufuku): Born of bloodline thought to be submerged in time, it resurfaced within this woman. For Dardariel, as she takes more damage and reacts to a numerical disadvantage or sabotage, her speed, strength, mental synapses all increase to bring the woman onto equal footing. Allowing her to dispose of large forces singlehandedly. This is generally considered the passive aggressive variant of the magic type as it automatically adjusts for weaknesses, turning them into a strength. In a sense, the magic allows her to "flip the switch" and perform at her best and beyond in order to succeed in eliminating her adversaries. It is noted that this magic seems to be innate, as several of Dar's classmates in the Rune Knight Academy attempted to replicate its abilities, only to fail miserably. Yet it is shown she can gift them the necessary stamina should the proved worthy of her diligence and attention. The only hypothesized methods capable of defeating this magic is surmised as a fatal wounding. But even this has its own set of caveats; the method utilized must be done in an immediate manner; anything short of a bisection, beheading, or stab to the heart will ultimately prove insufficient. If anything, one has estimated that the use of a slow burn mortal wound would endow the woman with veritable immortality. Though such a hypothesis remains unproven given her success on the battlefield. *'Eleventh's Ruling Class': A unique portion of this magic type is the user's ability to endow allies with specific amplification properties that reside in this magic. Dardariel is capable of choosing what portion she would like to magnify based upon her compatriots abilities. One example would be to increase the arm strength and/or vision of a bow user, allowing them to target enemies with greater accuracy and recognize them as such long before they meet Dardariel's forces. Such a strategy would help limit casualties and potentially end a battle before it can really begin. Likewise, she could increase the reflexes and speed of a sword or weapons specialist, giving them a critical edge in hand to hand combatant against opponents. Similar to some properties of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, it can increase more abstract quantities such as magic power and resiliency in the face of more devastating attacks. Some have likened this attribute to an artificial "Second Origin", one that is short-lived in function. Though it is noted that this particular spell relies heavily on the dosage prescribed by Dardariel. Thus the greater the magic allotted to the individual, the longer said effects sustain themselves. Making this spell largely temporary, though given the vastness of her reserves, it is possible that she could gift an individual a near indefinite timeline. Though chooses not to do so for both pragmatic and moral reasons. The spell's activation is based upon a simple incantation, causing the a magic seal to appear under the chosen people. Once activated, a light colored aura encompasses each figure, fitting like a second skin and signifying the spell's existence on the battlefield. Giving a sense of reassurance to those who witness the ruling guard called forth by their sovereign. *'Guardian From Above': Spatial Magic Requip: The Protector (換装保護者, Kansō: Hogosha): High Speed High Speed (ハイスピード, Hai Supīdo): When employing this magic, Dardariel's movement attributes increase immensely, reaching levels that far surpass the last notable practitioner of the magic. She often uses this in conjunction with her Muay Thai skillset, allowing for physically devastating moves that only increased in their destructive tendencies due to the momentum granted by this magic type. Occasionally she'll utilize hit and run tactics, wearing down the opponent(s) as she runs circles around them while they fumble about, ultimately resulting in them making a critical error that Dar can use against them for her own gain. Her mastery of this magic is best exemplified in her usage of its speed. Put simply, she employs the notion of levels, based upon the current situation. When in a place of limited space, she'll lower the speed attributes in order to retain better control of the magic, only to increase them as she makes contact with the adversary, showcasing a split-second change in pace that allows for greater damage to be rendered. Likewise, when in open spaces, she remove some of the limiters to present an leviathan level of acceleration, capable of covering vast distances in minutes while beleaguering foes with relative ease. It is noted that her velocity can reach such levels where it appears she has disappeared or teleported to the naked eye, stunning the reflexes of those that try in vain to react in time to her relentless assault. Dardariel herself has noted only a few could even defend appropriately when subjected to her upper limits. One that has been noted to increase with each passing day as she looks to reach the lands of instantaneous. *'Afterimage Dilemma': Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Holy Knight Category:S-Class Mage